


Child-Teen of Rage

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Serena Wolfe Series [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Behind Serena's anger and fury, is something more sinister. The Truth.Can Danielle save her daughter Serena before it's too late?
Relationships: Mother/Daughter, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe, Serena/Danielle
Series: Serena Wolfe Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911376
Kudos: 3





	1. Meeting Elizabeth and George Wilson

**Author's Note:**

> I did a previous story regarding Serena's background and it had too much repeitive things in it.
> 
> Since then, I have rewrote the story and decided on a different approach. There is violence but it is kept to a minimum.

Elizabeth Wilson and her minister husband George Wilson, are a childless couple who adopts a six year old girl, Serena. Serena is a sweet and timid child who manages to hide a sinister nature, but she soon displays outbursts of violent rage for no apparent reason. At first, some of Serena's violent acts go unnoticed; when they progress to stabbing the family dog with a needle, Elizabeth and George realize something is wrong. They ask Melody, Serena's caseworker, about Serena's past, but Melody cites confidentiality laws.

*A teenage Serena thinking about her past* "I was also pushed from pillow to post and no one wanted me. I had been taken away from an abusive home and placed into foster care, I was only four at the time but I mainly stayed in my room. I had been fostered but none of them wanted me at all, and that's when my fear of rejection kicked in. I don't remember much from the house of horrors, but I know that something bad had happened to me.

It wasn't until after this last foster home, that I finally found happiness.

"This is Serena!" Melody says as she introduces a six year old Serena.

Elizabeth kneels to Serena's height and speaks to her softly; "Hi Serena, I'm Elizabeth and this is my husband George."

I was just silent and quiet, but I walked along side them as we entered the house and I sat on the floor.

"Serena, would you like to sit on the sofa with me?" George asked me and I shook my head, indicating no:

As they talked, I just hugged my teddy bear which I liked dearly.

Soon I got settled down for tea and I didn't eat much, I got down and went into my bedroom. I climbed on the bed and cuddled my pillow tightly.

After a bath, I went straight to bed and fell asleep. It was my first night in a new foster home and I just wanted to sleep.


	2. The Nightmares Begin

It was during the night, when I had my first nightmare and I woke up cuddling my teddy bear. I got out of bed and went over to the window, I noticed some baby birds in a nest and they were chirping away.

At seven thirty am, Elizabeth and George woke up and found me in the living room;

"Good morning Serena, how are you?" George asked me as he sat next to me and I moved away from him.

"I'm ok, thank you." I responded.

Then we ate breakfast and I got dressed on my own, as Elizabeth and George stayed downstairs. They were taking me to the zoo today, then we were going to visit George's parents. I went downstairs and put my shoes on, I waited patiently (holding my teddy bear) for Elizabeth and George.

Afterwards, we went to the zoo and I held Elizabeth's hand (though I didn't want to). Elizabeth and George were talking to their friends and I looked at the lion, the next thing I knew my arm was bleeding and Elizabeth along with George came to me.

I was taken to the hospital and checked over but I was fine, then we left the hospital and went George's parents' house.

In the back garden, George's dad came out and sat me on his knee. My breathing changed, but things took a different turn. I engaged in sexually inappropriate behaviour with him, Elizabeth and George took me to see a psychologist; I put on a good show and convinces him that nothing is wrong. Later, Elizabeth noticed bruises on her nephew's body, and he admitted that it was me who inflicted them. I later decided to smash his head on the concrete basement floor, landing him in the emergency room.


	3. The Truth Is Revealed

Melody finally admits the truth about Serena's past: After receiving a concerned phone call, she rescued Serena from an abusive home, which was one of the worst she'd seen. Although she had seen many conditions, none of them could match Serena's condition. Serena was severely malnourished and underweight. Neither Tom nor Coreena were present when Serena was found: the abusive couple has a younger daughter named Katrina, though she was never abused or neglected by them, while Serena was made their target of abusive and violent behaviour.

"Didn't they fight to get her back?" Elizabeth asks Melody.

Melody shook her head; "No they didn't. In fact, they seemed all too eager to get rid of Serena." Melody says as the truth is admitted.

"Was Serena hospitalized for anything?" Elizabeth replies.

"Yes, the doctors found that Serena had over two hundred of forced penetrations to her genital area. They also found that she had over three hundred injuries on her body, due to daily beatings. Culminating in broken ribs and fractures to her legs, this was the worst case of child abuse I had ever seen in my whole career." Melody responds with tears in her eyes.

Elizabeth wasn't prepared for whole truth, "I will help her, it's no wonder why she won't sit next to us." She says as she wipes her eyes and then leaves the office. Later at home, she has a word with George and tells him everything, he too is devastated by the truth.

I was sat outside in the back garden, talking to someone who only I could see; "That tickles." I said as the spider crawled on my hand.

Just then, Elizabeth and George came out to see me and I immediately went quiet. However, the spider disappeared and I got up to go back inside the house.

"We will help her Lizzie, she just needs time." George to Elizabeth as they embraced each other.

"I know babe." Elizabeth responded, then they went inside and got dinner prepared.

As I held my teddy bear, I went into the secret pocket and pulled out a knife. I looked at it for a second, before putting it back and I went to wash my hands as it was dinner time, then calmly walked downstairs and waited in the living room for my tea.


	4. Rejecting Serena/Danielle Returns For Serena

After another incident (at school) in which Serena cuts her bully's face with a shard of glass, Melody reveals even further to Elizabeth and George that she had previously moved Serena from foster home to foster home, hoping that something would work for her. She gives the couple a book called Kids Who Kill.

Elizabeth feels that it is a perfect description of Serena, as does George. At this point, Melody suggests a controversial treatment for Serena: holding therapy, which is practiced by the book's author, Dr. Rosemary Myers. George feels that Serena is a lost cause and just return her to Melody, however Elizabeth insists that Serena can not be helped at all and agrees with George.

On Monday morning, they arrive with Serena at the care unit and return Serena there. Thus causing, Serena to become angry at them because she was just beginning to trust them and now they were rejecting her.

*Teen Serena, reliving that day.* "I remembered just being so angry that day because I was beginning to trust them but they rejected me. I had a violent outburst and I threw a chair at the floor. But then all of sudden, there was a voice which I remembered and I turned round to see who was calling my name and I couldn't believe who it was."

Danielle had been at the care unit looking for Serena, she told the staff that she was a baby sitter for Tom and Coreena (but they never paid her). Oftenly enough, they would just dumped Serena on her and expect her to look after her whenever they felt convenient.

She was with a member of staff, when they heard the outburst and they went straight towards it. That is when Danielle recognised Serena and called to her;

"Serena, It's ok I'm here?" I said as Serena turned round to see me.

"Mommy, it's you." I responded as I ran to her and she picked me up, I felt safe with her.

As I sat on mommy's knee, she spoke to Melody;

"How do you know Serena?" Melody asks Danielle.

Danielle lightly kissed Serena's head, "I used to babysit for Tom or Coreena, I never went to the house as they used to come round to mine and they would dump Serena on me. I never got paid by them at all." Danielle responded as I rested my head in her chest.

"So you wasn't aware of the abuse that Serena had endured from them?" Melody responded as Danielle's face fell.

"Abuse? It's no wonder why she would cling to me! Whenever they came to pick her up (after months), Serena wouldn't leave my arms, in fact she hated it because she was safe with me. If I had known about the abuse, she was suffering I would have kept her away from it and I would have phoned social services." Danielle replied feeling really helpless as she didn't protect Serena sooner.


	5. Holding Therapy

After officially adopting Serena, Danielle looks after Serena and deals with her outbursts. Though they are draining (and challenging), Danielle opts to stay with Serena and help her to realise that she is loved by Danielle.

Later on, Danielle decides to give her childhood therapist, Rosemary Myers a call and confides in her;

"Hello Danielle, how are you?" Rosemary asks Danielle. Rosemary is revealed to have helped Danielle during her childhood, when Danielle had been abused her birth mother. The holding therapy worked for Danielle, though it took a while.

"I'm ok thank you Dr Myers. I was just calling because my daughter Serena was abused by her birth parents and she has been in foster care but they all rejected her. I did used to babysit for Tom and Coreena, but whenever they came back to get her, she would cling to me." Danielle replied as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I see. Erm, well I can definitely help and I will need to meet Serena. Do you know if she was ever held by Tom or Coreena?" Rosemary responded sensitively. 

"No she never was, Melody (Serena's caseworker) told me that Serena was diagnosed with R.A.D." Danielle replied. 

Rosemary knew what that was, "Danielle, you suffered from a Reactive Attachment Disorder, due to the abuse you suffered and Serena suffers from that too. Holding Therapy will help Serena but I must warn you, that it may take time."

This didn't faze Danielle, she was willing to wait for however long it took for Serena to get better. After all, Serena is her baby and her motherly instincts kicked in, "it doesn't matter Dr Myers, because I am prepared to wait for however long it takes for Serena to get better. She's my baby and I am going to be here for her, nothing will stop me from loving her."

Rosemary was enlightened by Danielle's commitment to helping her daughter recover, as they booked an appointment for Serena, Danielle lightly kissed her daughter's forehead and whispered three words in her ear;

"Mommy loves you." She said as she stroked Serena's cheek softly.

The following week, Serena meets Dr Myers as Danielle stays with her.

As Danielle stays in the room (in fear of not wanting to leave Serena alone), she watches as Dr. Myers examines Serena Although she initially puts on the same act that she used for the last therapist, she is undone by Dr. Myers' use of reverse psychology, which causes her to admit her violent acts. Dr. Myers explains to Danielle that Serena is sick, and the lack of bonding left her with an attachment disorder.

During their first holding therapy session (which involves Danielle, and Dr. Myers holding Serena down while Dr. Myers deliberately provokes her rage), things start out well, but Danielle begins to remember her first holding therapy treatment.

Dr. Myers reminds Danielle that she needs to trust her, and the session resumes, ending successfully after an enraged Serena admits a desire to re-enact her past acts of violence with Danielle, giving Rosemary a glimpse of the pain underneath her rage and reducing Danielle to tears. While the procedure normally takes place over a 6-week period, Dr. Myers realizes that Danielle is strong enough to handle Serena's outburst, and she believes that Danielle can successfully conduct the sessions at home.


	6. Continuing The Sessions

It had been five months since Danielle began the holding therapy sessions at home and Serena was seven years of age.

I was fast asleep in my bed, when I had a nightmare and I woke up. Then I went into Danielle's bedroom and stared at her, I grabbed the torch and raised it above my head.

Before I could do anything, Danielle woke up and held me down, I dropped the torch as I struggled to break free;

"Let me go Bitch, or I will kill you." I said to her as she didn't let me go. Then I broke free and ran into my bedroom. 

Danielle just breaks down and cries, she just wanted to hold Serena in her arms and let her know she was there for her. 

Upon hearing Serena threatening her, it only made Danielle more determined than ever to continue to help her daughter and she wasn't going to give up on her daughter at all.

I had at least seven or eight outbursts that day and every time, she would hold me and wouldn't let go;

"Why don't you leave? That's what everyone does, they reject me and leave me. No one loves me, no one." I said as she stayed at my side all the time.

"I love you Serena, I will never leave you." Danielle replied as I looked at her and then I went upstairs to my bedroom.

Danielle went into the kitchen made them a drink of orange squash, she got her special biscuits and took them upstairs. 

She knocked Serena's bedroom door, "Serena, many I come in please?" Danielle asked softly. 

A few minutes later, I opened the door and let her in;

"Biscuits?" I exclaimed softly as she smiled at me.

"Yes, these are my special biscuits and you can have some (or as many you like) ok." Danielle said as I smiled.

She opened the tin (and I was spot for choice), soon I picked one of each and ate them nicely. I even drank some of orange squash;

"I meant what I said Serena, I'll always be here for you and nothing is going to stop me from loving you." Danielle said to me as she tucked my hair behind my ear, I found that her gently touch was really soothing. 

Later we had tea and I helped her to put the pots away, then I put the glasses away as Danielle lifted me up and I stood on the side as I put them away.

Afterwards, Danielle took me from the side and when she went to put me down, I clung to her. She kept a hold of me and we shared a cuddle, when I had fell asleep in her arms, she took me to my bedroom and tucked me up warm up.


	7. My Birthday Surprise/Break Through

I was now twelve years old, it was soon to be my thirteenth birthday and I was beginning (slowly of course) to trust Danielle. I did trust her before, but when I went into foster care my trust of her had been broken, though it was no fault of hers at all.

Danielle had kept Dr Myers on the progress I was making;

"That is brilliant news." Rosemary says to Danielle.

"Yeah it is, I have noticed that after Serena has an outburst and I hold her, after a while she will come to me and just wants me to give her a cuddle." Danielle responded. 

Rosemary was certainly pleased, "That means it's working Danielle, it is slowly getting better for her. Has she cried yet?"

"No she hasn't yet, but I think it's getting close to that." Danielle replied, sounding hopeful. 

"And it will Danielle, you are doing so well and Serena will just cry when it's time. When she does finally cry, she will only want you and then you will need to spend that bit extra quality bonding time with her, so she can heal with you." Rosemary said as Danielle listened.

However, after the call had ended, Danielle began to surprise Serena with a birthday party with the family. 

I had gone for a lay down on my bed, as I had been up for most of the night with nightmares and I tried to attack Danielle.

For a while now, I had began to notice that I was becoming more trustworthy with Danielle and most times (after a holding therapy session), I would have a bath and just have cuddle time with Danielle.

My happiness became sadness, as I had a nightmare and I woke up. I went downstairs and grabbed a knife from the kitchen, I walked into the living room and tried to attack Danielle but she stopped me.

I dropped the knife as I fell over the sofa and into her arms;

"Let me go please. I hate you so much." I sad as we struggled. 

Just then, I burst into tears and I saw her crying too. I attempted to comfort her;

"Mommy please don't cry. I didn't mean it mommy I love you." I said as we embraced each other. 

"I love you too baby, mommy's got you and I am not going anywhere." Mommy said as she kissed my cheek and I wrapped my arms around her still crying.

We stayed there for over two hours and we just held each other, I soon lifted up and changed my position as my back was hurting. I buried my head in my mommy's chest as she held me and kissed my forehead, ever gently (guiding her hand up and down) my back allowing me to feel safe in her arms.

I fell asleep in her arms, mommy stayed with me and kept me safe and I even felt at peace. However, mommy changed her position as she put her legs up and I woke up;

"Mommy?" I said as I moved my legs down and she put her arm around me, pulling me close once more.

"Shush, I'm here baby." Mommy replied as I laid my head on her chest. "I have organised a birthday party for you baby." She said as I looked up at her.

"I do want one mommy, but I just want to be with you for now." I responded as she kissed my forehead gently. 

"Ok baby, why don't me and you go to my cottage for a bit, just us in the countryside for a while." Mommy said to me as I smiled.

Followed by a nod, "I would like that mommy." I responded as I slipped my fingers into hers and I soon settled down for some sleep, even mommy fell asleep.


	8. Serena Finally Finds Happiness

After finally bonding with her mommy, Serena finally starts to get better and her school work gets better, she begins to apply herself more and more. She has a chat with her mommy and reveals her desire to become a Consultant General Surgeon, Danielle helps Serena and they keep bonding with each other, Serena's nightmares did come back occasionally but she now learnt that no matter what, she wouldn't have to cry for a long time as at the instant that Danielle heard Serena crying, she was straight there and she would hold Serena in her arms and comfort her.

Serena enjoyed being in her mommy's arms and she would feel safe with her mommy Danielle. Serena eventually fell in love with Bernie and they spent loads of time together, Bernie had also forgiven Serena for the attack, but nethertheless, Serena made it upto her. They went on dates and had fun, Serena knew she wanted to be with Bernie forever, however one thing stopped her and she told her mommy what it was. Danielle encourages Serena to follow her heart and if her heart leads her to Bernie then that is where her heart would stay.

Serena wanted to propose to Bernie, she asked her mommy for help and Danielle helped to do a meal for them. Bernie ate some of her food only to feel something against her tooth, she took it out and was shocked, Serena got on one knee and asked Bernie to marry her. Bernie accepted immediately, they planned the wedding and soon moved into their own house which was a wedding present from Danielle. Serena also wanted to change her name, she told her mommy and Danielle sorted it out, Danielle found that Serena had never been registered upon her birth so Danielle decides to register Serena and sorted everything out. Serena married Bernie and they went on their honeymoon, they enjoyed it and loved every minute of it.

After coming back from their honeymoon, Serena wanted to have some bonding time with her mommy Danielle. They spent time together and Serena enjoyed it, she later revealed that she wanted to be a mom. Serena gave birth to her and Bernie's eldest daughter, who they named as Annie Serena Wolfe. Bernie gave birth to their eldest son who they name Matthew Bernie Wolfe, two years later, Bernie gave birth to their younger daughter Phoenix Berenice Wolfe and the following year, Serena gave birth to their final child Daniel Louis Wolfe.

Serena was finally happy, she had a loving family, a loving mommy and a lovely house. Serena is now a Consultant General Surgeon and is loving her job, she still has individual bonding time with her mommy Danielle and she loves her mommy so much.

I hope you enjoy this story guys? The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Serena Wolfe (teenager) - Catherine Russell  
> Serena Wolfe (child) - Mia Talerico  
> Danielle Wolfe - Billie Piper  
> Bernie Wolfe - Jemma Redgrave


End file.
